Typically, electronic devices include one or more camera modules for providing enhanced media functionality. For example, the typical electronic device may utilize the camera modules for photo capturing and video teleconferencing. In the typical electronic device with multiple camera modules, the primary camera module has a high pixel density and an adjustable focus lens system, while the secondary camera module is front-facing and has a lower pixel density. Also, the secondary camera module may have a fixed focus lens system.
For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0057544 to Brodie et al, assigned to the present application's assignee, discloses a camera module for a mobile device. The camera module comprises a lens, a housing carrying the lens, and a lens cap over the lens and housing. The camera module includes a barrel mechanism for adjusting the lens. Each camera module comprises an integrated circuit (IC) image sensor device having a plurality of pixels arranged in an array of rows and columns, a plurality of pixel lines coupled to the plurality of pixels, and readout circuitry coupled to the plurality of pixel lines.